


Pity the Fool

by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)



Series: Football Fridays/Soccer Saturdays [6]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Babygirl Sonny, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Daddy Lindsey, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lindsey is whipped, Protective Lindsey, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess
Summary: After she gets a red card for her tackle on A-Rod, Lindsey is there to make everything better for Emily with cuddles and sex.





	Pity the Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario is based on the recent game (9/6/19) between the Royals and the Thorns where Sonny got a red for her tackle on A-Rod, and then Amy got a yellow for basically screaming in her face, then Lindsey got a yellow for shoving Amy down after that. 
> 
> Even the commentators said that Lindsey had to have known she would get carded for that- she just didn't care. 
> 
> So, here is where my brain went.

Lindsey didn't really remember making the decision to shove A-Rod. It had just... happened. But she didn't regret it, not in the slightest. Even if she had been handed a red card for it, she wouldn't have regretted it one bit. Because all she could see in her mind's eye was the frightened look in Emily's eyes as the older player had screamed in her face. 

Lindsey's head had been buzzing as her hands found Amy's back, pure instinct taking over, filling her heart with the need to _protect, _with the need to not let the fear in her girl's eyes go unavenged. 

But, as the final whistle blew, signalling the end of the game, and the rest of the team lamented their lost, all Lindsey could do was race off in search of Emily. 

But, that didn't stop her from tossing a furious glare at Amy's celebrating back, clenching her fists to stop herself from throwing punches at the older woman. 

"Em? Baby girl?" 

The locker room was empty except for her and, she hoped, Emily, hiding in some corner. 

"Emily? Where are you? It's just me."

A small sniffle came from a bathroom stall, and Lindsey made a beeline for the noise. She didn't bother tapping on the door, instead just pushing it open and taking in the sad sight that was her girlfriend, arms wrapped around herself and with tears dripping down her cheeks. 

"Oh, baby girl."

"Linds-"

Lindsey swept Emily into her arms, sinking down onto the locker room floor with her girl in her lap. There was no way that the floor was clean, and so Lindsey made sure to put herself between it and Emily. It was just her instinct- Emily came first. 

She rocked Emily back and forth gently, running a hand through her hair and shushing her softly.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel, baby girl?"

Emily nodded into Lindsey's chest, and the older girl picked Emily up and carried her towards the exit. It wasn't far, so Lindsey decided that they would forego the team bus and call a taxi. She texted Coach as they waited, letting him know their whereabouts, and then turned off her phone.

She didn't want anything to distract her from taking care of her baby girl. 

Emily was still crying softly as the taxi driver dropped them at their hotel, and Lindsey felt her heart clench in pain at the sight and sound of her girl's tears.

Finally, finally, they arrived back in their room, and Lindsey laid Emily down on her bed, wrapping herself around the other protectively. Emily curled into her chest, and Lindsey wanted to cry.

"Baby girl," she whispered. "It's okay, I'm here."

It took a few more minutes for Emily to stop crying, but she finally did. 

"Do you want to... to talk about it?"

Lindsey asked the question cautiously, worried that it could set off her girlfriend's tears again. But Emily just whimpered sadly.

"I just... I f-feel-"

Lindsey smoothed down her hair, kissing it softly. 

"It's okay, baby. You don't need to talk if you don't want to. It just wasn't a good night, was it?"

Emily shook her head, cuddling closer into Lindsey. "Daddy," whispered Emily into Lindsey's chest, and the larger girl's heart filled once again with the desire to protect this precious woman from anything and everything that might ever make her cry.

"It's okay, baby girl," she soothed. "Daddy's here."

One of Emily's hands came up to trace Lindsey's lips, while the other stroked across her right breast. Despite herself, despite the fact that this wasn't where Lindsey had planned on this night going, the midfielder found her pussy twinging with the beginnings of arousal.

"Daddy," whispered Emily again. "Daddy, I want you."

"Are you sure, princess?"

Lindsey's arms pulled Emily closer, and the girl stretched her neck upwards to plant a kiss to her lips. Lindsey leaned into it, enjoying the taste that was Emily's mouth. Emily nodded as they kissed, and any small amount of doubt Lindsey might have had faded with that small gesture. 

If this was what would make her princess feel better, then who was Lindsey to deny her?

"Okay, baby girl," she said. "Daddy'll make you forget all about it."

Emily whimpered, happily this time, as she rubbed her chest against Lindsey's. The taller girl snuck a hand underneath the waistband of Emily's shorts, rubbing across the crotch of her panties. She wasn't wet yet, but Lindsey planned on changing that as soon as possible. 

"Daddy," moaned Emily as Lindsey's clever fingers began to rub across her pussy, rubbing light circles across her clit. 

Lindsey had to force herself to keep moving her hand as Emily slid one of hers beneath her shirt, playing with a nipple. She pinched it gently, and Lindsey echoed the motion on the girl's nub, causing Emily to gasp.

"Does that feel good, baby girl?"

Emily nodded, pressing her crotch back into Lindsey's hand, trying to get more friction on her pussy which was just beginning to dampen. 

"Do you want Daddy's mouth on you, princess?"

Emily nodded frantically at Lindsey's words, already imagining the sweet feeling of Lindsey's mouth covering her eager pussy. Lindsey smiled, kissing her again.

"Okay. Pull off your shorts and get on your back, baby girl."

Emily rushed to obey, tossing her shorts into a corner of the room and letting Lindsey flip them over so that she was staring up at the other woman. Lindsey stroked her cheek softly before sliding down her body, planting a kiss to her belly.

Emily giggled in spite of herself, a giggle which quickly turned into a moan as Lindsey yanked down her panties and wasted no time before running her tongue across the girl's folds. 

"Daddy!" 

The pleased cries coming from Emily's lips as Lindsey devoured her pussy were music to the midfielder's ears, just as the taste of her girl was, for lack of a better word, divine. 

The flavor of Emily's pussy was, as corny as it may have sounded to an outsider, Lindsey's absolute favorite flavor in the entire world. The other girl's slick coated her face as Lindsey drove her tongue inside Emily's pussy while a thumb came up to rub her clit. 

Really, Lindsey's only regret was that she couldn't see Emily's beautiful face as she took her apart. But, she could hear the sweet noises that her pretty girl was making, and that was just as good in her opinion.

"Daddy," Emily cried as Lindsey's tongue brushed against her g-spot. "Daddy, so good!"

Lindsey laughed lightly into Emily's dripping pussy, sending vibrations which made Emily's eyes roll back in her head and her hole clench around the muscle pleasuring her. 

"Does my baby girl like that?"

"Yes, Daddy," she keened. "Your baby girl loves it!"

Lindsey had to force herself to ignore the prominent throbbing in her own pussy as she ate Emily out, resisting the overwhelming urge to reach down between her own legs and instead using her extra hand to stroke gently across Emily's thigh, soothing the girl as she pleasured her. 

She could tell that Emily was getting close by the way she had started to buck her hips to meet Lindsey's mouth, and by the way her noises were become prettier and more desperate. 

"Gonna cum," whimpered the other, and Lindsey couldn't stop herself from rubbing her thighs together, trying to get some sort of friction on her aching pussy. 

"It's okay," she said, pulling her mouth away from Emily for a moment. "Cum whenever you need to, sweetheart."

With a final pinch to Emily's clit and thrust of her tongue, Lindsey had her girl squeezing her thighs around her head and clasping her hand like her life depended on it.

From in between her legs, Lindsey soothed Emily through her orgasm and aftershocks.

"Atta girl," she cooed. "That's it, baby. Cum for Daddy, fall apart. I'm here, Daddy's here."

Emily sobbed with sensation and emotion as Lindsey wrapped her once again in her arms, wiping her mouth off on the pillowcase before kissing her girl's trembling body. 

They lay in silence for a while, and Lindsey let the ache between her legs fade. She could cum anytime, and holding Emily like this was far more important.

"Daddy," whispered Emily, breaking the silence. "Thank you. Not... Not just for that, but for... for defending me."

Lindsey clasped her girl tightly to her chest. 

"I'll always defend you, baby girl. From anything, anyone. No one fucks with my princess."

Emily laughed before drifting off against Lindsey's chest, leaving the memory of the bad game and bad day behind her. As for Lindsey, she fell asleep petting Emily's hair, making sure that her girl was always tucked safely against her body, and knowing that neither Amy Rodriguez nor anyone else would ever yell at her baby girl without going through her.

No, she regretted nothing. Not when it came to Emily.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that.


End file.
